There exist many types of devices that have rotating or spinning confections. Examples of these devices include both battery powered and wind up spring powered mechanisms. A limitation with existing devices is that the rotating or spinning mechanisms have a single speed or, in the case of more than one rotating or spinning object, have generally similar rotation speeds.